


【毒埃】预谋

by verolinka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ABO, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, 意外发情, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verolinka/pseuds/verolinka
Summary: Eddie发情了，但他不打算去酒吧。Venom决定替他解决这个。





	【毒埃】预谋

-

这件事刚开始的时候，埃迪还是有一点想要反悔的。

 

他缩在浴缸角落里，被头顶洒下来的热水浸透了半边身体，四肢发软、血液滚烫，被即将到来的发情期夺走了绝大部分神智，昏昏沉沉地注视着眼前的虚空，看到弥散开整个浴室的白色水汽之中，一团黑色的粘稠状物体正自以为悄无声息地挪到了他脚边，努力地与一双吸满了水的袜子作斗争，并且还试图将它们完整地从他腿上剥离开来。

 

“你在做什么？”他按着额头嘟囔，皱着眉毛，自己都几乎听不清自己喉咙间发出的咬舌音来。

 

帮你脱袜子。

 

一道声音回答了他。

 

与此同时，那一小团黑色的液体绕住了他赤裸单薄的脚踝，轻轻地往外一扯。“撕拉”，一长段黄色墨绿色的棉线团被扯了出来。

 

“就…别管那个了，行吗？”他低头看了眼脚上乱七八糟的第一现场，有气无力地念道，“Venom，我们可以先把外面的大门关上吗？”

 

当然。

 

脑内的声音顿了一会，像在思索他是否在生气。随后，一道黑色的东西猛地从他肩膀处蹿了出去，就像长长的藤曼一样。“咚”的一声，门被关上了。

 

你看起来不是很好。

 

过于用力而导致的余震停止了，被他称为Venom的那道声音转了个方向，在他耳边继续说道。

 

“…我还以为我表现得足够明显。”

 

他沙哑地说道，“还有，Venom，实际上——给我冲冷水并不能缓解我现在身上的发热症状。”

 

水声欲盖弥彰地继续响了几秒，随后停了。

 

他边说话边偏过头，不出所料地在眼前看到了一个巨大的黑色生物。

 

那是一个看起来非常吓人的玩意，黑色，长满利齿，巨大无比，通常只出现在多数人的噩梦里——或者低俗的cult片和漫威电影里。而只有埃迪知道，它不过就是个给块巧克力就能安分下来的小怪兽而已。

 

小怪兽。他嚼碎了这几个词慢慢地想道。自从他第一次说完寄生虫被按在墙上，第二次说完寄生虫被某个外星来客在脑子里骚扰了半小时“道歉！”以后，他就给他这位同住一个身体的室友起了一个全新的、隐晦的暗号。

 

——是的，你没看错，“同住一个身体”。

 

要解释这一点不是太容易，不过鉴于他是个记者（好吧，曾经是），速记和基本的语言组织能力是基本功。他们初次相遇在生命基金会的实验室，他在救一位认识许久的女流浪汉，而Venom当时正从他的母星来，被生命基金会的德雷克博士控制，就寄宿在这位女流浪汉的身上。

 

他用灭火器砸开了实验室的大门，随后，Venom占据了他。

 

Venom说他是需要加油的交通工具，又要他乖乖合作，才有可能活下去。起初他怕得要命，尽管他没表现出来过怕的样子，直到被水淋得湿透，发着抖坐在前女友的车后面，他才勉强自己放松了那么一会，说他失去了控制。

 

但之后发生的一切就超出他的想象了。被附身在安妮身上的Venom在野外救下来的时候他终于控制不住地笑了一下，而亲吻则是一个意外。他被高大的女版Venom一把拎了起来，按住了后脑，强迫性地仰头和它接吻。它吻得太用力了，也太过放肆了，就像是在对待一件独属于自己的物品。埃迪随后和它争论了一路他们此刻的处境，在充分解释完他们所面临的困难之后，它说道：我决定留下来，Eddie。

 

因为你。

 

这大概就是全部了。最后的时刻他落在冰冷又黑暗的水里，还能感觉到链接深处被火剧烈灼烧的痛楚。他从深深的海里浮出水面，却只接到了一丝燃尽的灰烬。

 

但那道链接还是没有断。

 

微乎其微，散在他的全身、他的大脑和他的灵魂里。他魂不守舍了一周，靠便利店的垃圾食品维生，坐在出租房的窗檐上看外面的落日，想象自己一跃而下，而身体里那道力量将他一把拉住，就像以往一样。他听重金属音乐，把家里搞得一团糟，知道自己不该这样下去，却在下一天依旧忍不住重蹈覆辙。直到某个醉酒的深夜，一道声音将他惊醒。他仰头看眼前漆黑的空气，窗帘拉得太死，而午夜的街道也毫无灯光，他什么也看不清，什么也感觉不到，但他一眨也不敢眨眼睛。

 

他知道他在那里。

 

Eddie。

 

寂静的黑暗之中，那道声音回应了他。

 

 

此刻，这道声音也一如当时那样的对着他说道： Eddie，他顿了一会，我该怎么做呢？

 

埃迪仰着头看他，他那两排尖锐的牙齿紧紧地抿着，从高处俯下身来和他对视，声音又低又沉地在他脑海里和他说话，一股小心翼翼的情绪从链接那边传递了过来。

 

这算什么呢？他想道，听起来就像是把他当成了个易碎品似的。

 

“就…让我一个人在这里呆一会。”

 

他自暴自弃地说道，拨拉了下快漫过了他膝盖的水面，直觉里面有一半都是从他自己身体里流出来的。

 

空气中已经满是甜腻的几乎快闻不出松香味的信息素味道了。生理性的反应从来没有人能够控制。他感到乏力、放空，又有种莫名而来的对自己的厌恶，无处不在的焦虑与无力感包裹了他。他缩在水里，想起自己过往几年不断碰壁的经历，又想起火海里那一句告别，觉得自己没用透顶，想要说点什么，又觉得没有什么好说的，对方此刻的表情已经能说明一切了。

 

拜某个外星来的小怪物所赐，他还没来得及脱完衣服就被冷水淋湿了全身。湿漉漉的衣服紧贴着他，他觉得很冷，又莫名觉得很热。一股无从而来的饥渴感掌控了他，他摸索到了自己的衬衫领口，往外扯开了一点，感到自己的心跳剧烈，血液都像在燃烧一般，连呼吸都近乎干涸。

 

他的感受一定也同步传给了居住在他体内的外星访客了，埃迪听到他仅沉默了一会，就又继续开口问道：你想喝水吗？

 

“不是很想。”他撒谎了。并且不明白自己为何要撒谎。但黑色的触须仍是将一杯热水递到了他面前。

 

“你看起来就像个担心我过头的老妈子。”

 

他嘟囔道，没再拒绝，低头喝了一口杯子里的热水。

 

我从互联网上看到的。

 

毒液这样回复了他。埃迪仰起头，视线之中水汽已经消散殆尽了，一个巨大的黑色头颅近在咫尺，用白色的眼睛注视着他。

 

上面说，一个发情期的omega，需要补水，标记，还有…

 

他罕见地顿了一下，像在思考接下来要说出口的那样东西到底是什么。随后像终于明白了一样，又再度张开了嘴，试图将最后一个单词吐到空气之中。

 

kno——

 

“停、停！”

 

埃迪捂着脑袋用鼻音说话，昏昏沉沉的大脑直到此刻才反应过来对方在和他商量着些什么。但索性不算太晚。毒液最终没有说出那一个词。他低下头，像是迷惑不解地注视了一会他。

 

埃迪与他对视，干巴巴地说道：“好吧，我知道了。你赢了。”

 

一个外星人在和一个土著科普如何照顾一个发情期的omega。他想，就像前不久一个地球人竟然在帮一个外星人入侵地球一样，登报都不一定会有人相信。

 

我无所不知。

 

毒液在他脑海里这样说道。

 

“……”

 

埃迪挫败地从鼻腔里抗议了一声，把自己整个沉入了水里。

 

 

三十分钟前，他坐在一家廉价的意大利餐馆里，边看报纸边和脑子里一个喋喋不休的声音说话，讨论订婚与结婚的区别——安妮要和丹订婚了，小怪物认为这两件事没什么不同，而他则致力于纠正他观念里关于‘恋人’和‘家’的概念。

 

他们争论得太久，也过于集中注意力了，以至于当埃迪被那道热潮击中的时候，他还完全没反应过来。他坐在椅子上，只觉得屋内的空调打得太热了，而他的餐过了好久还没送来。他唤了服务员，问对方要了杯冰水，囫囵地喝光了全部，却还觉得好渴。毒液犹豫地提醒他道他的身体好像出现了点什么问题，他头昏脑胀、莫名火大，自己都记不清自己和对方说了些什么，直到一个邻座的顾客忽然开始和经理抱怨‘你们店里最近是多采购了许多水果香氛吗？’，他才悚然惊觉，意识到是他自己出了问题。

 

外星来的旅客没有第二性别和发情期这样的概念，它最先附身的那个女流浪汉是个beta，而埃迪每天早上都吃药。他们花了五分钟时间让毒液明白他身上究竟发生了什么事，又花了三分钟争论他是该去酒吧还是回家。他跌跌撞撞地站起来，甚至顾不上等到毒液想要吃的墨西哥卷，就几乎快腿软地开不了摩托了。

 

所幸他后颈上的阻隔贴还尽职的发挥着作用，没有任何一个Alpha嗅到他的气味。接下来十五分钟他们经历了一场险象环生的街道飞驰。主要原因在于他过分专注体内的热潮而慢半拍的反应，为了不让他们俩躲过了暴乱，躲过了火箭爆炸却死在一次平平无奇的街头追尾里，毒液在意识到他的不对劲后接管了他绝大部分的身体。他则窝在意识的角落里，像被困在剧烈熔浆里的一点水滴，昏昏沉沉，无法动弹，觉得自己几乎快要化了。

 

急性的发情热症状令他无力再思考其他，到家的时候他手抖得几乎拿不出钥匙，毒液再次尽职地替他完成了开门这项动作。他说了句‘谢谢’，而毒液快速地回复了他一句‘不客气’。

 

埃迪不知道他到底理解没有发情期对他们而言意味着什么。被一把抱进浴室的时候，他几乎是摔进去的。随后无数冰凉的水珠溅到了他的脸上，他眨了两下眼睛，从睫毛上滴落下来了几点水滴。黑色的凝成了手掌的物质接住了它。埃迪低头看着那只手，那是一双可以瞬间撕碎一个壮汉的手。它翻了上来，轻轻地摸了把他的脸，一个声音对着他问道：

 

Eddie，你在哭吗？

 

而这句话终于彻底压垮了他。

 

那一瞬间他想起了某个日落的晚上，又想起来从深深的海底浮出来水面的时候。过去好几周他都在安妮和丹的关心下佯装释然，依旧骑着机车到处跑，叼着笔坐在沙发上打求职电话，而只有他自己才知道，他快坏掉了。

 

对话的最后他不记得自己说了有还是没有，之后他们换了个话题，半小时前还什么都不懂的紧急补完课的黑色外星生物向他炫耀起了刚学会的新知识。在说完我无所不知之后，他甚至还犹豫了一会，对着他说道：Eddie，或许我可以……

 

“不行！”

 

埃迪下意识地拒绝了他。

 

为什么？

 

更多的黑色物质从他身上涌现了出来，开始顺着他自己的侧脸、脖颈和脚踝往四周蔓延。埃迪这时候才又开始后悔起自己告诉他了所有人的后颈处都有一个用于标记的腺体了，因为他看到有好几道触手都开始绕向了他的后面，随后，一股力道不容抗拒地按上了他脊骨上面一点的位置。

 

他抖了一下。

 

“别…”他含糊不清地说话，不受控制地弓起身来，表现得像想试图躲开对方接下来的动作，但更多的黑色的触手靠近，牢牢地捆住了他的手腕。

 

下一秒，凝成尖锐牙齿的粘稠状物体往里，狠狠地刺穿了他的后颈。

 

在巨大的感官刺激前，人往往是做不出任何反应的。

 

他倒吸了一口冷气，几乎以为自己大喊出声了，却没想到只等到了一声微弱又沙哑的哽咽。拼命摇头，连话都根本说不出来，直到过去数分钟才堪堪回过神来，头昏脑胀地对着施暴者求饶：“停、停下，Venom。”

 

你明明很喜欢。

 

低沉的声音疑惑不解地回答了他。分支出来的更多黑色液体开始顺着他扯开的领口往里，划过了他的腹部，进入了更里面的地方。

 

“……不是、这个问题。”他磕磕绊绊地说道，感到无数冰凉的液体缠上了他的阴茎，有东西贴住了他龟头上的马眼，几根很细很细的黑丝互相拧在一起，尝试着进入那里。

 

那是什么问题？

 

毒液整暇以待地询问他。

 

即将被彻底侵犯进前面的事实令人恐惧，埃迪打了个寒颤，直觉半辈子都没体验过这样超出他想象的性事。

 

“就、一定要这样吗？”

 

他吞咽了下喉咙，感到那几道细丝毫无征求他同意的想法，已经毫无停歇地往里，探入了一小半进去。

 

冰凉又细碎的发丝一样的东西贴上了敏感的黏膜，龟头不受控制地吐了些前液出来，有一些黑色的触丝被黏在了上面，表面的鳞毛泡在高热的水里，随着律动磨蹭着周遭敏感到不能碰的地方，而更多的触须则缓慢地往里，彻底地占据了他。

 

那种感觉实在是太让人奇怪了，又痒又有种失禁的快感。埃迪几乎是立刻就被哽得忘记了要说什么，喘了口气，即使有藤蔓牢牢地控制住了他，也不由自主地攥紧了手，指甲深深地掐入了掌心。

 

毒液立刻发现了他的自残行为，下一刻，变化成丝线的粘稠液体将他的手指也互相拉了开来。

 

不舒服吗？

 

低沉的声音在他耳朵边上说道。埃迪偏着头看他，没有说话，不断小声地抽气，从他的眼里看到了自己此刻狼狈的模样。又一下狠狠的顶弄，他痉挛了一下，终于克制不住地囫囵点了点头，耳朵红了。

 

“慢、慢一点…”

 

他溃不成军地求饶道。

 

毒液低着头看他，触须顿了一下，不再动了。

 

我们不会伤害到你的。

 

“都说了…不是这个问题…”刺激停止了，他喘息了好几分钟才终于平静下来，“别这样，Venom…你知道吧，这件事、这件事对我来说，还是有一点，太……”

 

太什么？

 

“老天，你能不能别这么追根究底。”他往后缩了一下，不确定自己的脸有没有红，“真的有一点像老妈子。”

 

链接那边沉默了一会。

 

你要发情了。

 

“我知道。”

 

你不想找一个Alpha，也不想去酒吧。

 

“…对。”

 

而一个人是抗不过去的。

 

“所以？”他说道，“我只是，还在考虑，”想了想，又换了个词，“思考。”

 

所以我来。

 

对方几乎是在下一刻毫不犹豫地回道。

 

埃迪窒了一下，仰着头看他，直觉对方完全没有明白他到底说了什么。但随后他脑子里的那个小怪兽以实际行动证明了这一点。

 

他被一把抱出了浴缸，而更多的触手缠了上来，无数的水珠霎时间从他赤裸的脚尖上滚落了下去，落满了整个浴室地面。

 

他在一片哗啦的水声之中，听到他那位同居的室友还在继续说道：

 

我会解决这个的。

 

他用一贯低沉又笃定的声音说道：“别怕。”

 

 

-

尽管他身上的‘异形’许下了让他别怕的承诺，在即将被一根仿Alpha的巨大阴茎贯穿的时候，埃迪仍感觉到了一丝不可名状的异样情绪来。

 

他抱着枕头，靠在床后面的墙壁上，咬着自己被掀起来一半的衣服下摆，仰头看头顶一个巨大的黑色身影。

 

他们花了很长一段时间来开扩他。虽然事实上发情期令他水多得只要捅开一下小穴就能整个满溢出来，但他身上的黑色怪物像仍不满足于这一点。他的手被反扣到了身后，瘦削的脚踝被曲起，然后被摆成了一个全然开放又无法反抗的状态。

 

你想先高潮一次吗？

 

毒液这样问他。

 

他不知道为什么有一点觉得窘迫。尽管眼前这个外星生物见识到过他任何状态的样子，几乎知道他所有脑子里的秘密，他却仍为现在的姿势与他的问话而感到一丝羞耻。

 

他吞咽了下喉咙，说道：“都、都可以。”

 

好，那我们先让你高潮一次，然后我再进去你里面。

 

埃迪窒了一下，仰头看他，不再说话了。

 

他这个样子倒是显得极为好欺负，眼底生理性般地红着，仿佛像马上就要哭出来。对于毒液来说，他显然是很小的。毒液修复他，帮他组合身体，将他整个人完整地包裹在自己里面，掌控他所有的地方，这在某种程度上令他对埃迪有一种独属品的感觉。他不能容忍任何人伤害他，而这个人包括埃迪本身。

 

某些时候他是专制的、甚至带了一点暴力倾向，正常生活中他没法这么去对待埃迪，但显然此刻有更好的一种途径来让他宣泄这种暴力。

 

性。

 

他想道。

 

一种合法的、无论怎样欺负他都可以被轻易谅解的行为。而如果当这个人还是个omega的时候，那就更好了。他可以有足足五天的时间来撬开他，让他变成一个毫无尊严只懂得跪在他阴茎上哭的婊子。

 

你可以破坏他。

 

毒液揉了下身下青年的下颌，听见自己脑海中的声音。

 

——反正你可以修好他。

 

“…好。”一道声音微弱却没有闪避地回答了他。

 

毒液低头看他，才发现是他在回答了自己刚才的话。

 

“你来。”埃迪嗡着声音，自己都觉得自己像在发疯，但对方的举动安抚了他，他想道，这个人是不会伤害到你的。你不要怕。

 

即使我会一点一点，每一个地方都仔细地碾磨过一遍你的内壁，然后再找到你生殖腔的位置，进入它。

 

青年深吸了一口气，耳朵红了。

 

他囫囵地点了点头，仍是说“你来”，顿了一会，才又小声地用气音说话：“就一定要这么详细地当着我的面告诉我你要怎么搞我吗?”

 

毒液没有理会这一句话，他继续说道：你想再试试我在你里面成结吗？

 

青年不说话了。

 

毒液不厌其烦地再次重复了一遍这句话：你想吗?

 

埃迪抬头看他，沉默了好一会。

 

“怎么？”他吞咽了下喉咙，“怎么在我里面成结？”

 

我可以变成任何样子。

 

毒液不知道对方理解没有他的意思。

 

我是说，我查了很多资料。

 

要结束你的发情期，就一定要给你结，而我可以变出来结。

 

“哦，哦。”青年望着他，干巴巴地附和，“你好厉害。”

 

我还可以给你alpha信息素。

 

“哦，你还可以给我……”埃迪心不在焉地重复了一边他的话，还被他前几分钟的爆料占据了全部心神，直到这句话说了一半，才又倏然惊觉，意识到自己又听见了一个爆炸般的信息。他被呛到了，咳嗽了好几分钟才终于平静下来。这个期间毒液一直不做声地看着他，像在好奇他为什么那么大反应一般，白色的瞳孔一眨也不眨一下。

 

“抱歉，”他说道，“你说你还有……什么？”

 

Alpha信息素。

 

“老天。”他小声地说道，“你为什么会有那个？”

 

实验室。

 

他想道，是个秘密。

 

他看着埃迪，不是很想让他们的话题继续在他的身上纠缠不清。于是又无视了青年疑惑的眼神，又摩挲了一下他的后颈，低声说：绕开话题了。

 

“什么？”

 

刚才我提的建议，我说，你想试试我在你里面成结吗？

 

埃迪定住了。

 

这一次他比以往沉默了更长一段时间。毒液看着他，甚至能感知到他此刻脑子里混乱成一片的想法。而埃迪也清楚地明白了这一点，最后他自暴自弃地、懊恼地妥协道：“想……”

 

下一刻，数道黑丝凝成了一根Alpha才有的阴茎，在一瞬间凶狠地贯穿了他。

 

埃迪剧烈地抖了一下，几近被这种蛮不讲理的侵犯逼出了些许轻微的哭腔。他往后挣扎，但是冰凉的黑丝更快地缠绕上了他，而他的室友甚至为他准备了一个造型传统的口枷。

 

“你明明说……”

 

他只来得及说出口几个单词，就被夺走说话的权利了。

 

改主意了。

 

毒液认认真真地答复了他。

 

它进入得很深，用了很大的力道，一点也没有控制住自己，像执着于要将对方完全填满一样，最后甚至又变回了触手的形态，在他的体内一下又一下地撞击起了深处的敏感点。吸盘牢牢地吮住了糜红的内壁，旋转蠕动着刮蹭到了每一处敏感的褶皱上。

 

埃迪又急又轻地喘气，觉得要不是嘴上塞了一个黑色的小球，他现在一定在毫无尊严地求饶了。

 

“会……坏掉的。”

 

他含含糊糊地在剧烈的起伏之间抗议，被舌间的压迫和碾压在敏感点上的疣粒搅弄得头皮发麻，感到无法吞咽的津液顺着下颌不断地滴落了下去，溅在了凹陷的肩窝上。

 

不会。毒液不高兴地说道，我会照顾好你的。

 

湿滑的触手往前，一寸一寸地撑开了他的内腔，如他之前所说一般摩挲过了他每一处褶皱，随后触及到了一处轻微的凹陷。甜蜜的汁水瞬间满溢了出来，就在那一瞬间毒液明白了那是哪里。

 

埃迪偏着头窒了一下，往后躲，肩膀缩着，像想要竭力避开他一样。

 

你在躲什么？

 

他低哑地问道，伸出触丝反扣住了他试图后退逃脱的身体，在同一瞬间彻底进入了他。青年呜咽着从喉咙里发出了一声短暂又急促的抽气声，就再也发不出任何声音了。毒液按着他，变化出结来，又控制着他的身体，让他慢慢地恢复呼吸。

 

很快的，只要几分钟就好。

 

他低着头，示意青年将头伸过来。对方抬眼看他，最终没有拒绝，边发抖边将头蹭到了他肩边。毒液取下了他嘴里的小球，又几近温柔地在他唇边轻轻地碰了一下。

 

一个吻。

 

他想道。

 

 

-

埃迪的发情期直到第五天才终于停止。

 

那天早上他们窝在被子里做爱，埃迪问他‘你能感受到的吗？’的时候他还正思考于中午去吃些什么。他们定了快四天的营养快餐，到了中期的时候，omega已经没有太多为人的理智了，他只是缩在那里，问他要结，不太说话，也不太爱动。他们交流最频繁的时候是他被锁在结上的时候，那时候他会恢复一点理智，跟他说话，多数时候他是在要水喝，而少部分时候他会说疼——尽管毒液已经小心翼翼地控制住自己了。

 

直到埃迪问第二遍‘你能感觉到吗？’的时候毒液才反应了过来，明白对方终于结束了漫长的发情期了。他往回收回了自己的黑色触丝，诚实地在他脑子里回答道：快感？不太能。

 

顿了好一会，才又补充了一句：但我能感觉到你。

 

刚度过发情期的omega显然有点倦怠又恹恹，他蜷缩在干燥的被子里，看地板上阳光洒进来的横线，有点迟缓地反问道：

 

“……我？”

 

只有你。

 

脑内的小怪物毫不犹豫地答道。

 

这就是绝无仅有的时刻了。埃迪想，有时候他也很难想象，对方到底是哪里来的那么多刚好能击中他的直球回话。他想起来几天之前他们坐在意大利餐厅里的谈话，他和对方争论的话题。他说了一个区别，而对方看起来像不太理解，又有点感触的样子。

 

“那是什么样的呢？”

 

他忽然开口问道。

 

毒液沉默了好一会，才有些迟疑地回答道：

 

很多、很多的思绪，还有骨骼和……

 

“你知道我说的不是那个。”

 

他打断了对方的回话，对着他指了指自己的脑子，补充道：“…是我刚才想到的那个。”

 

而对方这次沉默了更久的时间。

 

我的星球？他最终这样说道，那里……和这里不太一样。没有城市，也没有夜晚的灯光。而在我的星球上，我是个失败者。

 

“但在这里不一样。”

 

埃迪打断了他，长久的铺垫就只为了这一句话。

 

他抒了口气，有一点忐忑地清了清嗓子，盘腿坐了起来，认真地看着眼前巨大的黑色身影说道：

 

Venom，你想要一个家吗？

 

 

 

（完）  
又怂又窝囊的小记者两天之前下决心扔掉了抑制剂，并鼓起勇气决定给他的外星同居室友一个告白。

 

而他知道自己会得到何种回应。


End file.
